


How to Become Haruno Sakura

by stannide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stannide/pseuds/stannide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punch a god in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Become Haruno Sakura

  1. Learn how to throw a proper punch.  Put your weight on your lead foot.  Pivot your shoulder back, fist cocked.  Let your heart hammer in your ribs.  Aim.  Let fly.
  2. Raze mountains.  Rip the earth open.  Be a force of nature.
  3. Evasion is an art.  They will try to hold you by the hair, to kick you to the dirt, to make you believe that you are less than you are, than you have always been.  Do not let them touch you.  Do not let their blades graze your skin.  Do not let their words seep into the marrow of your bones.
  4. Embrace that you are a creature of night and shadow.  Deceive with poison and illusion.  Deceive with smiles and kindness.  But remember that your heart is true and your arms are open.  Remember that these are your strengths.
  5. Understand that your tears are cleansing.  Let them flow freely.  Spring does not come without rain.  You see no reason to hide your scars.  You are not ashamed of the rawest parts of you as they rise from the depths of your soul to the surface of your skin.  
  6. Learn how to hold a beating heart.  Learn how to heal a five nation army.  Learn how to mend a broken heart.
  7. Love brashly.  Love bravely.  Love brazenly.  Love hot and savage and wild.  Love because your heart is stronger than their swords.  Love like there are maelstroms and oceans inside of you.  Love until you’re screaming, screaming, screaming.  Love no matter how many times it brings you to your knees.  No matter how much it hurts.
  8. Though your teammates are gods and demons, become something greater.  Take the power that you have carved for yourself with bloody hands.  Be bold.  Be fleeting.  Be human.




End file.
